There is Blood on Your Name
by destinoscelgo
Summary: She stood before him, blood on her lip, and the forest in her hair. Will she realize she may need hep?


**This was sort of a practice run for something that came to mind at 2 o'clock in the morning. It doesn't have a lot of dialogue, mostly just a look into both Elijah and Elena's mind. I hope you enjoy regardless :) I hate doing the "breaks" between each mini section, but the set up of the site won't let me separate them very well. Anyway, enjoy!  
**

* * *

**There is Blood on Your Name  
Rating; T  
Character: Elena Gilbert & Elijah Mikaelson  
Summary: She stood before him, blood on her lip, and the forest in her hair.**

She would hunt on her own, no need for a "pack" or guidance. Nobody had to help her.

Rough, unpadded feet on the pavement flashed into the woods, sharp through the trees. Her prey was near. Hooved or clawed, it would be hers.

She had her deer, its taste unsatisfactory, off the unbeaten path. It seemed monstrous, unnatural maybe, but it was who she was now.  
A sound broke her concentration, a rustle to a stomp, a pounding in her ears of a thump of a heart. Releasing her prey, her eyes darted wildly-hungrily- around.  
She shouldn't have come out alone, but now her deer was gone.

The sound of his heart pounding in his chest, the beat pure music to her ears along with the tempo of his whimper as she drained his life into hers was like a siren's song. It pulled her in until he moaned away his last breath causing her to break away with a starved smile. If he could enjoy his death, then so could she.

She had to hide the body, bury it in an unmarked grave.  
An animal attack, the papers would say, but that wouldn't hide her shame. That wouldn't take back what she had done.

A figure by the water, unsettling, yet statuesque. Dignified, he was, but misplaced foremost.  
Anger boiled in her veins from her shadowed doubt. His word was meant to be unbroken, honorable at its best attempt, though turned out to be disappointing.  
The deal had been tossed out of the window before the truck touched water, and she didn't get the chance to fortify her ground.

* * *

He stared listlessly into the darkness. He could smell the blood, coated with vampire. A bitten deer had run past him not long before, he could still smell the blood dripping from its neck, and he frowned. It was such a harsh consequence for such a gentle creature, but those in denial of what they were…they tended to hurt those who did not deserve it.  
It was the darkest means of cause and effect.

A brush among the surrounding trees diverted his attention from the stars to look behind him, and admittedly he was thrown off guard. She stood before him, blood still on her lip, and the forest in her hair.

He stared at her, first with insignificance, as if it were only a dark vision shrouded by the spirits of the dead. Looking down to the body at her feet, a shred of guilt washed through her, spear headed by the pang of anxiety that told her to run, get far away, but she couldn't.  
Driven by her anger, they stared at each other with lifeless expressions from the distance, granite against concrete or a diamond cutting glass.

* * *

"Here." She tosses the body to his feet, a show of how real she was, like a cat delivering its prey to its master. _This is because you let me out, _the gesture screamed, taunting him to make his move. "Do you want to negotiate _now_?"

She was seething with anger, a body at his feet, her eyes as black as coal still tinted red at the iris. He wanted to step towards her tentatively, his hopes unsure and in disarray as he couldn't understand. Elena Gilbert had died at his sister's hands, but this was not Katerina, the comparison was obsolete. The more her muscles shook, the more she gave away. She had turned. Elena would live eternally, with a body on her hands.

He watched as she kneeled before the body, in the grass at his feet and looked up to him. She couldn't ignore the way his eyes fell over her blood spattered skin. "I did this." Though it felt it wasn't her anymore.  
This was not a time for words, or even negotiations or deals.

* * *

He stepped back from her to survey the damage; an ill hearted maneuver done by one with such compassion was shattering. "Stand up." He commanded her, his tone bound and determined. "It's done, and there is only so much you can achieve with blood stained hands. People will begin to notice."  
She stared back at him with opal eyes, soon taking form to their preferred natural shade and stood slowly, not taking her eyes out of his.  
A lifeless body between them covered in blood, an accident of course, but it was life changing to her.

"I'm sorry." Sullenly, she looked away, "I don't know what came over me."

"For killing the man? Or throwing him at my feet covered in blood?" he smirked, grabbing her attention with his dry humor so she could lock eyes with his. Normally, she would return the equal snark, but she held back a moment before returning;

"I guess both."

A never-ending battle of wits, Elijah enjoyed the challenge she gave him most days, but today she seemed offensive in a stare down. She was the mongoose to his cobra, though he preferred to compare her to a hawk, or in her current state, an owl with a mouse.  
She did not belong in the shadow world.

"Elena…" his tone softened with ease, and rounded the body to lead her to step away, "We all walk around spinning plates. We are bound to drop one from time to time."  
Sometimes, they would shatter to pieces, and other times they could crack the tile beneath them. It all depended on how she allowed it to shape her.

* * *

She couldn't take her eyes off of the man in the crumpled heap now, his body sprawled carelessly like a chunk of meat, but when she looked at her hands, still stained red, everything changed. She didn't mind his blood caking under her fingernails; in fact she wanted to taste it. But she wasn't alone. Something in her wanted to share this feeling with Elijah as well.

"I think…I think I need a different kind of help than what I am getting, Elijah."

There was always more to Elena than initially met the eye, but he knew this was her way of asking for his help, and after everything his family had done, he owed her.

"I am not sure I have anything I can offer you."  
Blood still streaking on her mouth, Elena glared as powerful as ever. Vivacity never looked so brilliant.

"Yes you do." She returned his smirk, tasting her finger tip, "A debt."

* * *

**Reviews are always kind :)**


End file.
